


【莲王】君意（Version 4.0）

by lancanghua



Category: Canh Ba - Nguyễn Trần Trung Quân (Music Video)
Genre: Denis Dang - Freeform, Denis Dang/Nguyễn Trần Trung Quân - Freeform, M/M, Nguyễn Trần Trung Quân - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancanghua/pseuds/lancanghua
Relationships: Denis Dang/Nguyễn Trần Trung Quân
Kudos: 3





	【莲王】君意（Version 4.0）

莲最喜是坐在那高台红瓦的亭顶之上拉奏王最喜爱的乐曲，每当圆月从莲身后的空中升起时，月光笼罩，四散披撒而下，覆于莲身，似是那九天宫阙下凡的仙人，独奏这只天上有而地下无的仙乐。

宫人皆知王非常爱惜这位从莲池救出，不知道从何而来的男子，自从王因为和亲迎娶王后之后再也没有笑过，王权至上，俾睨天下，天下万民皆伏于脚下，万里河山尽握在手，却无力任性自己的婚姻大事，对于和亲，王也只是屈服，成为王的那一刹那，他便不在是自己，他是这越的王。自从和这位男子相处，王便开心了很多，宫人们看得到王的笑容，王的身心都告知宫人们他的愉悦，他的快乐。宫人们私下悄悄地说这位男子是那莲池中的精，是上天怜惜王，而送下来疼惜王的。

王最喜在这莲池中，椅着船头，撑起胳膊，任目光肆意的在莲的脸上游荡，端起一杯美酒，与身边之人畅饮，那便是天堂。

每当泛舟于莲池，宫人们都是被屏退的，这里是远离朝堂的地方，这里是王放在内心角落里唯一私人的地方，这里可以尽情开怀大笑，无所顾虑畅饮，随性洒脱无需关怀政事的地方。

王喜欢在和莲畅饮之后，依偎在莲的怀里，清薄的脊背贴在坚实的胸膛，这里远离朝堂之上人群散去后的清冷，暖意从后背传来，王会像一只慵懒的小猫，微眯着眼睛蹭着莲，放任自己像孩子般撒娇，柔软的黑发铺满了莲的胸膛，蹭乱了光滑丝绸的锦袍，有时候也会趁着微醺故意闹莲，直到莲翻身把王擎制于身上，控住不听话的手，捉住不听话的唇，轻柔的舔舐，直到王的呼吸渐渐急促，锦袍纠缠在一起，分不出你我。

“你说，如果要送礼物，什么比较好？”批阅完奏折，王突然对着一旁服侍的内视问起。

“回陛下，还请问陛下是想要送予何人？”被突然问到的内侍，向前躬身，回答间思绪已百转千回。

“是那清新脱俗之人，是那遗世独立之人，高贵典雅，如雪山之巅盛开的雪莲花，是孤心中真爱之人，这般人，孤该送什么比较好。”

“回陛下，那超凡脱俗，遗世独立，而得陛下珍爱之人，送一枚簪子，奴婢觉得甚好。”内侍再次躬身答道。

“哦？这簪有何含义？”转头望向内侍，眼里是探究的愉悦。

“回陛下，簪可挽三千青丝，可共结这五彩缨绳。莲形簪则最佳，古语有云，出淤泥而不染，濯清涟而不妖。奴婢认为和那位必然是相称的。”

“呵，你倒是考虑的甚多，孤心满意，去找最上乘的羊脂白玉，制一枚莲簪。”

“诺，稍后奴婢便吩咐制作局的工匠开始制作，”内侍行礼后退，将要到殿门又被王给喊住了。

“慢着，把玉直接给孤，孤要亲手打磨制作，你去领赏吧，赏金一百。”

“谢陛下赏赐，隆恩浩荡，陛下万岁。”跪地俯首，三个响头过后，内侍退出殿门，向着制作坊走去，去寻找那上乘羊脂白玉，然后领取赏金后匆匆去宫里驿站司把这赏金寄予家中，供那老老少少几年时日无忧。

最近王似乎有些避着莲，每次莲去寻找王的时候，总是能看到王突然藏匿手上的东西，莲笑盈盈的问道是什么东西还要对自己藏着掖着的时候，王总是甜甜的笑着道是个小秘密，等过些时日再告知莲，这时候莲会做着嗤之以鼻的动作，再向前躬身用那葱白的手指轻轻刮弄下王挺翘小巧的鼻子，调笑道真是可爱，像孩子般。

过些时日便是那天阙牛郎织女相见的日子，是爱情美满的日子，人间的情侣总会在这一天祈福，求那仙人赐予美好的姻缘。王是想到了那日，赠上玉簪，愿与莲皆为秦晋之好。

莲自从被救出，醒来后是前尘尽忘，可那白皙的脖颈上却戴着一枚不知道从何而来的玉石，只有一半，应是被人一分为二的玉石，可能是身份的象征，可能是代表着什么约定。在莲池欢愉过后，王把玩着玉石问过莲这玉石是什么，莲可还能记得些什么。莲闭眼深思，仍是摇头，脑海一片空白，记不得在睁开眼第一个见到的人是王之前的任何事。尽管想不起来，但是脑海里总是有些漂浮，让莲有些微微的不安，却又不知从何而起的这不安，头有些痛，拧起的黛眉似乎要成结，王也不忍再问，只能帮莲轻轻的揉捏着头部，试图缓解莲头部的头痛。

虽然王是一国之君，可是想要与莲结合，载入皇家卷册，于礼上还是要和王后告知一声，毕竟王后是那后宫之主，莲若要入册，还需要王后的玺绶印戳，这也是对王后的尊重。

“臣妾参见陛下，万福金安。”久日未到这王后宫中，王突然而来，门口宫人尖锐拔高的通报声让原本在沉思的王后惊了一下，连忙放下手中之物，藏于桌壁内侧，匆匆起身接圣上驾临，因为被惊到而微微发抖的手藏在宽大的衣袖里，旁人自是看不到。

“王后免礼。”王刚坐在正殿主位上，宫人就端来了茶水，抿了一口，再次看向已侧身站于旁边的王后：“王后请坐，孤这次来，是想和王后说一件事，观莲宫的那位王后必然是知晓的，孤想要让他载入我皇家卷册，到时需要王后同时在那册封圣旨上盖戳王后玺绶。”

“陛下！”王后猛然抬头，眼睛里是不可置信，藏着那悲愤：“陛下怎可收入男子入后宫！”

“王后不必多言，孤只是来告知一声，还望王后尊旨即可。”王没有去看王后，他不知道王后此时的表情，眼睛向着远方，眼里是暖意和好似看到心中之人的爱意。

“陛下！”

“日子就定在下月七夕之夜。”

远去的王看不到身后王后阴鸷的表情，眼睛是怨恨。这一天王后宫里的东西几乎被砸毁殆尽，当宫人报告给王的时候，王只是说毁坏的东西让宫里重新配置一份，送予王后宫中，也作这事未发生过，王心里觉得就算如此帝后婚姻关系，也是亏欠了王后。

帝后宫宴是在每月最后一日进行，宫宴不仅是帝后王亲的家宴，也是另种名义对这王城里大臣命妇们的赏赐和慰问。只是在席间，王只是召了歌舞，让大臣命妇们随意欣赏，华美珍馐随意品尝之后，王便只顾着拿出还未完成的玉簪打磨着，专注而柔情，好似透过玉簪看稀世珍宝。

王看不到其他人，听不到台下伶人们靡靡之音，看不到舞者们曼妙身姿，更看不到身边仅寸许的王后，手指绞上衣物，指节泛白，连拿消瘦手腕上都显出怒意的青筋。

王每日都粘着莲，而莲深居于观莲宫，除了王的邀请，甚少踏出宫门。再过两日便是那王定下的日子，王后每日心急如焚，却不敢直接去观莲宫，直到今日宫人告知王后，王那边因为边关事物紧急前往御书房商议，且下旨不得任何人打扰时，才匆匆趁此机会前往观莲宫。

王后到观莲宫时，莲正在给胡琴安装王新送予的琴弦，宫人在门口通报王后驾临，从未接触过王后的莲慌忙放下胡琴，向前躬身行礼。

“王后千岁，万福金安。”垂低着头，莲有些不安的等着王后开口，

“王后，呵，现在你称呼我为王后。”莲未曾想到王后的语气带着怨，带着讽刺。

“王后……”莲不解的抬头望向王后，只是刚刚抬头，便感到脸热耳鸣，火辣辣的疼痛让莲白皙的脸上浮现出清晰的指印，似是被吓到的莲连连退步，直到刚才安装琴弦的榻边。

莲无辜不解的眼神和后退的步伐激起了王后的怒意，王后向前紧紧攥住莲的衣领，咬牙切齿道：“这才多久，你便忘了我，成为那君王的榻上新欢！难道你不记得我们的海誓山盟，你不记得我们幽会在这宫中的点点滴滴和真情实意，你不记得曾经说过我们的情谊比肩日月，你不记得你榻上的君王抢走了你最爱的女人！！”

王后怒不可止的声音传进无法堵上的耳，莲心中的不安越来越甚，身体颤抖的站立不稳，跌坐于榻上。

“看到这枚玉石了吗？这就是我们的见证。”王后从袖里拿出和莲脖颈上一模一样的玉石置于莲的眼前，莲突然像是遇见了前所未有的恐惧，摸着自醒来一直戴于脖颈的玉石，想要后退，避开王后侵袭的气息。

王后不顾莲脖子被细绳划过的疼痛，拽下玉石，两半贴合，前尘尽忆起，莲瞪大的眼睛里眼瞳剧烈的颤抖，看着王后时的不可置信和难以接受，难以接受的是现状。

“阿琼……”眼泪滚滚而下，颓然坐于榻边，真相的打击，让莲突然难以接受现在的自己。

王后搂住苶然沮丧的人，恫哭哀怨。

“我怎么能……我怎么能……我怎么能……”莲只是摇着头不断掉泪，脸上满是悲戚。

王吩咐过，他来观莲宫的时候宫人无需唱报，因为莲无需行礼拜见。处理完边关机务，月已上梢头，握着已经完成的玉簪，来到观莲宫想提前给莲看看，告诉他过两日自己会让他入皇家卷册，会让他名正言顺。每一次不论在这个宫殿以外，王遇到任何事，只要来到观莲宫，王都是开心的，轻松自在的。只是今日王希望自己没来过，也希望自己没听到过王后和莲的对话。

原来是这样吗，所以在自己把箭射入那贼人心脏后，王后会惊吓到失手打翻烛火，那人被焚烧殆尽，无从查起为何挟持王后；所以他的身上会从一开始就带着一块不知道从何而来的玉石；所以其实一直以来王后都带着不安和怨恨，只是自己的心全在他身上，而忽视了王后一直以来的情绪。呵，自己倒是忘了，王后是那擅巫术的北贡公主。

转身走出宫殿，从高额的台阶一步一步酿跄而下，眼泪倾泻而下，手中握紧的是要送予心尖之人的信物，只是此时它就像是对王最卑劣的讽刺，紧握的手中，鲜血一滴滴的低落在青石阶台，像那寒冬腊月时盛开在光枝秃干的红梅，星点遍布于枝头。

‘果然从来没有人爱过我，不过是欺骗与谎言。’

这一晚，王宿醉于观莲亭。

上个月王颁布了旨意，王城内大臣命妇要在七夕这晚赴宫宴，王届时有事昭告。大臣命妇们心中也大致知晓是何事，都知道王夜夜宿于观莲宫，而又从谁的口中相传得知，王有意让那位载入皇家卷册。

七夕的夜晚，王城街道上灯火通明，到处都挂满了灯笼，在最繁华的街市中心，还有那男男女女围观，原来是搭了一处台子，在办猜灯谜，皆为男女合作，是王城中七夕的传统活动，通过猜灯谜，有些人找到了倾心的另一半。

王宫内也被宫人们精心装饰过，就连入宫已久的宫女都起了那女儿的娇羞之心。

正对王座的艺台上，王最熟悉又最陌生的人脸带面具拉奏着，从王最爱的那双手奏出来，王曾经说过，经过他的手奏出的曲当是绕梁三日，余音不绝，宛如阳春白雪，天籁之日，想那九重宫阙里的仙章也应当不过如此。此时在王听来，曲子里却是讽刺，讽刺自己的无知和愚蠢。

“王后可喜欢这位的曲子？”一饮而尽杯中酒，充满凉意的声音飘向王后耳际，令王后感到周身似是被冰雪覆盖，冰冷刺骨。

“回陛下，陛下喜欢，臣妾便喜欢。”王后不知王所为何意，只能小心翼翼的随着王的话答道。

“是吗？想必王后是比孤喜欢的更早吧？”放下酒杯，上好木制的桌几上因为力量而被酒杯的底角砸出一道印迹，似是那纯洁无暇的心上被划了一道疤。

“臣妾不知陛下何意。”垂低着头，绞紧的衣袖，颤抖的身体，都透露着王后的害怕与担忧。

转头看向台上依旧在演奏的人，王越发觉得自己的可悲可叹，悲的是自己所爱居然是背叛自己的人，叹的是王权在握却无权求的一真心之人。

最后一个乐音停下，面具掉落在地，莲抬头望向王座，眼睛里复杂的让人看不透。王感到他分明再看向王后，他的眼睛通红，望着王后的眼里是念，有王看的真切的情谊。

王怒不可止的掀翻了桌几，抽出一旁侍卫的长剑直指王后，抬起胳臂，愤怒的砍向王后，可是转瞬间便被人阻止，王只看到血液从自己眼前溅出，吃惊之后当看清来人后，更是无法抑制的愤怒与悲凉，他还从来不知眼前人还有这般功力。

“你要护着她！”怒吼声近挤压变形的从胸腔吼出，抓起还在流血的人的衣领，转身将剑横在那如玉光洁的脖颈，宫人大臣们跪了满地，谁都不敢抬头，不敢吭声，不敢去探这突然发生了什么。

回答王的是莲的无声，王看到莲的眼里是不忍和愧疚，王道是那是对自己的愧疚：“我真是可笑，被你们玩弄股掌，哈哈哈哈哈，既然你不舍得她，要为她挡剑，那么你就去死吧。” 

在剑要划进眼前人脖颈时，王看到了眼前人的眼神分明是注视着背后的王后，愤怒到极点的王此时恨不得将他们碎尸万段。却在这转瞬即逝的思绪间被莲转了身，王后发髻上最爱的簪此时深插在莲的肩头。不敢相信而瞪大的眼睛是不解也是怒，一声令下，王后弑君，便被万箭穿心。

手上的剑早已掉落，王搂着随着无力支撑站立而下滑的莲，慢慢跪坐在地。

“为什么？”

那簪上有毒，毒纹已经爬满莲的脸上和颈上，暗红色的血从嘴角渗出，莲一张口，便是如泉般涌出，王慌忙的用衣袖擦拭，却是擦不尽。

莲艰难的抬起手，食指如往常一样纠缠过后，轻轻从王的鼻梁滑向鼻尖，带着眷念。

“阿君，从莲池中被你救起的时候开始，我便只是你的莲……”

血迹绽放在那地板上，犹如那书中人说生根发芽，长于黄泉路边，摇曳艳丽的彼岸花。


End file.
